


Bio(logical)

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, F/F, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Pidge can't suppress her scientific curiosity, even in bed.





	Bio(logical)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Interesting," said Pidge, as she finally removed Allura's underwear, revealing the intimate parts underneath.

Allura frowned. "This isn't a science experiment, Pidge."

"No?" Pidge adjusted her glasses. "So I shouldn't investigate your physical responses?"

Allura was about to answer - then Pidge brushed a finger over her sensitive skin, and she gasped instead.

" _Interesting_ ," said Pidge, stroking harder, more deliberately. "Altean anatomy is unlike any I've seen."

Allura tried to glare. "I'm not - ah - I'm not a lab _reznil_."

"Of course not," said Pidge, encouraging Allura's thighs apart. "I wouldn't go down on one of those." And she lowered her head.


End file.
